


You Always Get Your Way

by Anonymous



Series: Don't Go Wasting Your Emotion [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female John Deacon, Female Roger Taylor (Queen), Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Hook-Up, Oral Sex, Shyness, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Regina calls Johanna over for a late-night hookup and wants to try out a new toy.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Don't Go Wasting Your Emotion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

There were little things in life Regina loved more than challenging the ever oppressive status quo.

Which is why excitement and arousal coursed through her veins as she led Johanna by the hand to her bedroom in the dead of the night. It wasn’t the first time the girls had hooked up - Regina’s spice for life rubbing off on the shy bassist and luring her into a frenzy of frequent rendezvous behind their other friend’s backs. 

The second the door clicked behind them, Regina was pressing Johanna against the smooth wood in a desperate attempt to get a taste of that alluring shiny gloss always present on the brunette’s lips. Johanna’s hands immediately flew to her current partner’s hips to pull their bodies impossibly closer together, letting the blonde take control and ravish her mouth.

Despite her impressive participation during their heated sex sessions, Johanna couldn’t have been more opposite from Regina. The taboo of their relationship weighed heavily on her mind, the confidence Regina had in sleeping with anybody she pleased, no matter the gender, just didn’t translate to the younger woman. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy sleeping with the alluring blonde, obvious by the small whine she emitted into the kiss at the feel of Regina’s ample chest pressing against her own breasts, but she always had a harder time letting go of inhibitions and enjoying herself. 

That wasn’t much of a problem, though, because Regina longed nothing more than do anything in her power to make the bassist weak in the knees as fast as possible. Johanna sighed when Regina pulled away from her lips to mouth along her jaw, the sloppy heat of the blonde’s mouth on her skin sending a rush of arousal between her legs. 

“I’m glad you picked up the phone,” Regina breathed against her skin between light kisses. “I’m feeling rather horny tonight.”

“Of course,” Johanna smiled into the darkness, failing to control the stutter of her hips as the drummer trailed down her neck to lick across her collarbone. “Who else would I expect to be calling me at this hour?”

“I hope nobody,” Regina smirked up at the brunette, roaming a hand up her side under the thin fabric of her shirt to toy with bottom of her bra. Johanna leaned in again, capturing Regina’s lips in another intense, yet more sincere, kiss. 

It was fun for her to tease the drummer, the latter always so impatient and ready to get on with it, and decided to trail her hands down to Regina’s backside to tortuously squeeze the flesh in her hands. Regina whined into the kiss, that had now become more of just the sliding of tongues and clacking of teeth as their encounter started to gain momentum, when Johanna slipped a leg between hers and slightly bent it, and the blonde graciously took the opportunity to grind herself against the bassist’s clothed thigh. 

“God, Jo,” The drummer whined, pulling away from the kiss to rest her head on the younger woman’s shoulder. All Johanna could do in response was moan as she felt a wet patch forming on her leg, coming to realisation that Regina was so wet that she’d already soaked through whatever bottoms she was wearing. “I need you.”

The whisper against her skin threw the brunette for a loop, it wasn’t often that their dynamic played out like this. Johanna was always the first one turned into a begging mess by her partner, mainly due to her lack of experience compared to the older woman, but the prospect of having some control in the situation made her head dizzy with want. 

“Don’t you want me somewhere more comfortable?” The bassist asked, putting her leg back down to stop the blonde’s movements. Regina whined at the loss of friction but quickly nodded her head and dragged Johanna over to her bed, hastily beginning to remove her clothes.

As she sat herself on the plush mattress, Johanna’s mouth went dry at the sight of Regina’s breasts falling from her shirt as she tugged it over her head - clearly foregoing wearing any undergarments beneath her pyjamas. The drummer gave her a knowing smile, pressing her tits together and tugging at her hardening nipples as Johanna watched with a fixed gaze, mouth slightly hanging open, before slipping her bottoms off as well. It was of no surprise to the brunette that Regina also was wearing no pants and gathered her wits to finally say something as the blonde settled herself on her knees in the middle of the mattress. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Johanna whispered, unable to stop herself from raking her eyes up and down the blonde’s perfect body. 

Regina blushed at the compliment, casting her gaze down the sheets in embarrassment at the unexpected praise. “Well, I’m all yours,” She whispered back, looking back up at the bassist to see the astonishment still written all over her face. “Aren’t I going to get to see your divine body too?” 

The question made Johanna’s heart stop, suddenly nervous to be naked and vulnerable in front of someone so beautiful. The fear was stupid, she told herself, because Regina had seen her naked plenty of times - but she never felt she could compare to the goddess sat in front of her. Her silence must’ve lasted too long because before she knew it, Regina was shuffling closer to her on the mattress with a worried look on her face. 

“You don’t have to be hesitant around me, Jo,” She comfortingly spoke, grabbing one of the brunette’s hands to hold in her own. “I think you’re one of the most beautiful women to ever walk this earth...just feel what you do to me.” Johanna barely had time to blush at the statement before Regina slightly spread her knees apart and took the hand of Johanna’s she held to press it against her warm cunt. The bassist quietly moaned at the wetness there, sliding a finger easily between the blondes folds and nodded her head while Regina bit her lip and stared down at her partner. “Now come on,” Regina breathed, her usual snarky confidence peeking through, “let me see those tits.”

Johanna laughed at the brashness and gave Regina’s clit one last teasing rub before standing from the mattress to remove her clothes. Opposite of Regina, she took her time to take off each garment with as much seduction as possible and grinned to herself when Regina moaned at the sight of her bending over, arse towards the bed, to pull her now soaked underwear down her legs. The bassist didn’t even have a chance to sit back down before Regina was at the edge of the bed, mouth fervently attacking her breasts as her strong hands gripped her now bare hips. 

“Oh, Reg, fuck,” Johanna cried, hands coming up to grip onto the long blonde locks in front of her. She couldn’t hold back the roll of her hips as the drummer sucked a nipple into her mouth, the painful pleasure of her teeth grazing against the bud making her knees feel weak. Johanna was positive her cunt was dripping by the time Regina had given both perky breasts the same treatment, the blonde pressing a few light kisses against the flesh she had just attacked before leaning back to sit on her knees again. 

“Absolutely stunning,” Regina smiled, talking both about the work on the brunette’s chest she had just accomplished and the overall beauty of the younger woman standing in front of her. Her hands still resting on Johanna’s hips lingered toward the space where her thighs met her hips, dancing towards the warm treasure she was really after. “Why don’t we get to the real stuff now?”

“Hmm, didn’t you say you needed me?” Johanna teased, moving her own hands from the blonde’s hair to cup her flushed face. 

“Well, yeah but-”

“So get on all fours for me, love,” Johanna wickedly grinned, stepping back and out of reach of Regina’s touch.

“Somebody’s extra bossy tonight,” Regina sighed, but ultimately aquesing and moving into the position she was told. Her hips rocked forward and a sharp moan escaped her throat as a hard hand landed against her backside, arousal pooling between her legs at the action.

“Watch it,” Johanna warned as she positioned herself behind the drummer. “Or you won’t get anywhere near my cunt tonight...and I think I’m just about as wet and needy as you.” Regina’s response was cut off by another low moan at the feeling of the brunette dragging a finger along her core, gathering the wetness as to drive her point in. 

Regina’s muscles tensed when the tip of Johanna’s tongue poked at her core, the stimulation finally bringing her the tiniest amount of relief. She willed herself to relax as the bassist got to work, flattening her tongue to lick from Regina’s clit and all the way down her folds. Johanna repeated that move several times, reveling in the way Regina tried to hold back her high-pitched moans by burying her face into the pillows under her. The stutter of the blonde’s hips was expected by Johanna when she swirled her tongue around her swollen clit and soothingly ran her hands up the backs of Regina’s thighs in an effort to ease the older woman. 

It wasn’t long before Johanna had relaxed the drummer enough to slide her tongue into Regina’s fluttering hole, the intrusion making the blonde curse loudly into the air. The lewd sound of Johanna lapping at Regina’s pussy mixed the nonsense curses and moans from the blonde filled the room, neither woman caring about the surrounding neighbors trying to sleep. 

The final straw for Regina was the combination of Johanna’s tongue swirling around her hole without dipping back in and a calloused fingertip rubbing harsh circles against her clit that sent her over the edge, muscles tensing before the pleasure of orgasm exploded inside of her. She loudly moaned her partner’s name over and over as her walls pulsed around nothing and hot arousal dripped from her used core. 

“Fuck,” Regina sighed, having troubled forming a real sentence as the fog of orgasm clouded her mind. All she could focus on was the sight of Johanna’s face in her as the brunette helped her lay down on her back, quietly moaning when those talented fingers rubbed at her suddenly sore muscles. 

“Feeling alright?” Johanna’s calming voice filled her eyes and all she could do was sheepishly nod her head, not having the energy to do anything else. The bassist laughed at her lethargy and continued to lean over the blonde, pushing a sweaty lock away from her eyes behind her ear. 

“I haven’t came that hard in a while,” Regina smiled, running a hand up the brunette’s arm. 

“Glad to be of service.”

“But I’m definitely going to make you cum twice as hard,” The drummer laughed, gaining the energy to sit up on her elbows.

“Oh yeah? Try me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I spent time googling the history of vibrators just to post this work anonymously because despite being a girl, I didn't really know much about them. 
> 
> If anybody is interested, Regina is using the Hitachi Magic Wand. The story behind it is pretty interesting if you care to look it up, I learned a lot about it in my "research" lol

"Close your eyes for me, darling."

Johanna hesitantly sighed at the command, slipping her eyes shut as she lay naked on her back in the middle of the mattress. There was always a bit of fear involved when Regina came up with some new antic, whether it be dragging the bassist into a bathroom stall at some underground, bustling gay club or introducing a pair of handcuffs in the privacy of either of their flats acquired from lord knows where, but the comforting weight of the blonde next to her on the bed calmed her nerves. 

"What are you up to now?" Johanna smiled at the ceiling as she listened to the drummer rifle around in her bedside drawer, blindly reaching out to find her partner. The only answer she received was a small laugh from Regina once the brunette's hand had found her thigh, the latter running her hand across the flesh and enjoying the way it pebbled with goosebumps under her touch. Regina almost gave in to letting Johanna take her again as those calloused fingertips traveled closer to her core, but shifted before the brunette had a chance to start; every nerve in her body protested the absence of Johanna’s touch, but she wanted to return the favor before getting a second orgasm.

“You can open up now.”

There was a heavy silence that filled the room once Johanna reopened her eyes, confusion immediately spreading across her face as she surveyed the blonde kneeling to her side. 

“What on Earth is that?”

Regina laughed at the younger woman’s naiveté, twirling the heavy device in her hands. “Technically it’s just a body massager...but I heard it’s better used for something else.” 

It was almost comical how quickly Johanna’s pupils widened, realising what the drummer meant. 

“Oh.”

The short interjection was all the brunette could mutter, her mind running wild with the implication of what the massager could do. There was no way to hide the way her face heated up, turning a deep pink color, and the dull tingle residing between her legs since she had arrived at Regina’s flat significantly heightened. 

The blonde mistook Johanna’s silence and obvious blush as nervousness, setting the wand next to herself on the bed. “We don’t have to use it, just an idea.”

Johanna couldn’t help but smile at how versatile Regina could be, the kindness in her voice oddly yet perfectly mixing with the lewd scene they currently found themselves in as the latter sat next to her possible new sex toy. The bassist turned on her side, propping herself up on an elbow to face Regina, and took the massager into her own hands. 

“You really have no shame,” Johanna laughed, switching the device on and off to get a feel of its power. 

“Oh piss off, that thing’s brought me more pleasure than any man I’ve ever slept with,” Regina laughed back, shifting again to straddle the younger woman, forcing her to lay back down, and pin her against the mattress with her hips. “And the sales clerk had no idea what I’d use it for.”

“How come you haven’t replaced me with it?” Johanna joked, putting the wand back down and putting her hands firmly on the blonde’s hips. 

“Nothing could replace you,” Regina grinned, leaning down to connect their lips in a slow kiss. It was rare their hook-ups had a sweet vibe to them, the women often content to get each other off in a heated and dirty manner, and Johanna felt completely on edge as the blonde slide her tongue into her mouth again that night. The brunette slid a hand up her partner’s body to grope at her breast, loving the feel of the soft flesh under her fingertips, and earned the harsh press of Regina’s hips into her own in return. Johanna broke the kiss to let out a loud moan, the tease of Regina’s cunt barely grazing against hers driving her mad with want - considering she’d held off her own release the whole time her attention was focused on the drummer. 

Regina sat up, smiling down at Johanna who was now flushed down to her chest and had deliciously swollen lips - sometimes the blonde wondered if she knew just how gorgeous she was and felt awfully grateful to have such an exquisite woman currently underneath her. Regina wasn’t one to be locked down to one person, but she often thought nothing compared to the way Johanna made her light up inside, sexually and not, and pondered if the brunette would ever feel the same way.

“My eyes are up here,” Johanna softly spoke, breaking the older woman from her train of thought. Regina didn’t even notice she had been staring at Johanna’s chest, shamefully casting her gaze up to the bassist’s face with a tiny laugh. “Just taking the piss,” She added, giving the blonde a playful pinch to the hip. 

“So do you wanna try it?” Regina asked while flicking her gaze over to the temporarily forgotten wand, her faint embarrassment quickly buried by the prospect of giving Johanna the best orgasm she’d ever experienced. 

“I guess it’s convenient you’ve got an outlet near your bed,” Johanna sighed, turning her head to look at the device. 

“It certainly is,” Regina smirked in response, shuffling down the mattress to settle between her lover’s spread legs. She felt the brunette tense and rubbed soothing hands along the inside of her upper thighs, knowing Johanna always felt slightly insecure under the intense scrutiny of Regina’s attention. The bassist’s nerves were quelled slightly when the blonde nosed along her damp core, pressing light kisses against her folds along the way, and moaned softly against her skin. Her fingers immediately followed the same path, purposefully stopping to gently tug at the small, neat patch of curly hair that resided above her clit. Johanna shamefully gasped, her face heating up at the action - it was ridiculous how much Regina could rile her up, even if she often felt the wiry hair between her legs was disgusting compared to the complete smoothness of the blonde’s cunt. 

“You’re so wet for me, baby,” Regina whispered, giving Johanna’s clit a tortuous quick lick. “Your delicious cunt so willing and dripping, just for me.”

Johanna moaned at the dirty talk, astonished at how the filth just spewed effortlessly from her mouth, and helplessly clutched at the sheets below herself. Her thighs tensed again as Regina mirrored her early ministrations, flattening her tongue to slowly lap at her core. Johanna brought a hand down to grip at the blonde locks between her legs, using all her strength so as to not hit Regina in the face with her hips. 

“Shit,” The bassist cursed, throwing her head back against the pillows and biting her lip. Her breath audibly hitched when the warmth of Regina’s mouth left her and a finger prodded at her entrance, the tip easily slipping in thanks to the combined wetness of Johanna’s arousal and Regina’s saliva. The brunette arched her back off the bed as the finger slipped out, only to be quickly replaced by two digits that Regina slid down to her second knuckle with no resistance. 

“You’re so tight, Jo,” The blonde groaned as she began pumping her fingers, the raunchy squelching sound making her own pussy stir again. “Feel how your cunt stretches so beautifully around my fingers...I’d spend all day here if I could.”

“I-I can’t,” Johanna stuttered, rolling her hips along to Regina’s movements and briefly squeezing her eyes shut. “Fuck, just get on with it.”

“But you’re so beautiful like this,” Regina teasingly pouted, interrupting her protest to lick up from where her fingers disappeared into the brunette up to her clit and taking a few moments to wrap her lips around the swollen nerves to swirl lazy circles with her tongue along it. 

“I’m close, I don’t think I’ll be able to go another round,” Johanna confessed, looking up at the ceiling with another arch of her back.

“Why not?” Regina asked, genuinely curious as to the unusual apprehension - the girls often tried to push the limit on how many orgasms they could achieve in one session, and the blonde was unaware this time would be any different.

“I-uh...I already made myself cum earlier,” The bassist whispered, her hands busying themselves with the ends of her hair. “Didn’t think I’d see you tonight,” She added, flashing a shy smile down at Regina. 

“Well in that case,” Regina smiled back, sitting up and grabbing the massager, “let’s make this a great end to the night.” She put a comforting hand against Johanna’s thigh, settling on her knees between her legs and setting the wand against the bassist’s throbbing core, making sure to press it firmly onto her clit. “You ready?”

“Yes.”

Johanna’s eyes practically rolled back in her head once the wand was turned on, the vibrations against her pussy something she’d never experienced. Her mouth hung open as an uncontrollable stream of curses and moans fell from it, Regina upping the intensity by gliding the wand up and down her folds. It wasn’t long before Johanna’s orgasm crept up on her, the euphoric, new sensation making heat coil deep in her stomach. She grabbed for Regina’s hand that still rested on her leg, lacing their fingers together and letting her eyes slip shut. The persistent press of the vibrations against her clit ultimately pushed Johanna over the edge, her orgasm hitting her like a truck. She knew her moans were much too loud but couldn’t find it within her to stop the noise as she rode out the rhythm of her release, slumping into the mattress as her high slowly faded away. 

She couldn’t remember much that happened immediately after that, only coming to minutes later in the warm embrace of Regina’s arms. 

“Welcome back,” Regina whispered upon noticing the brunette had started to stir, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. All Johanna could do was smile and burrow further into Regina’s shoulder, enjoying the feel of the blonde’s naked form against her own. “Stay the night with me?”

Johanna rolled over to pull the string on the bedside table lamp, banishing any unnatural light from the room and leaving them cloaked in darkness. She wrapped her arms around the drummer once again and pressed a kiss to her jaw before easily dozing off, unknowingly missing the lasting grin on Regina’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing F/F so if you have the time, please let me know if this is any good!


End file.
